Of Secret Passages and Pixies
by Thing1
Summary: Just a little laugh for Christmas. Griffin Black and Annie Lupin discover that you really aren't as smart at 11 as you might like to think you are.
1. Of Secret Passages & Pixies

**Of Secret Passages and Pixies….**

Hello – all enjoying our holidays?I do hope so.Here's a little piece I hope will amuse and entertain you – it's a one shot, but I was daydreaming & it sort of popped in there.No series out of it, sorry.I'm still resting! 

A/N:If you haven't read my 'Veritas' series, you won't really know who some of the key players in this little romp are. Malcolm, Roarke and Annie Lupin & Griffin Black obviously have nothing to do with Rowling's universe.They are, however, key players in my little alternate reality of that universe. Theoretical physics does suggest that there are really multiple 'realities' sitting on top of each other and that…oh my, that's a bit much, eh?Let's just say I let Schrodinger's Cat out of the bag and had fun with the outcome…

Griffin Black & Annie Lupin have arrived for their first year at Hogwarts, and Malcolm Lupin, now a Prefect (for a good reason) works, in his own quiet and _not_ to be underestimated fashion, to keep them from getting too caught up in their own cleverness…. Too bad we are not as bloody clever at 11 as we like to think! And I just have to say that Moaning Myrtle is one of my favourite characters, and I sincerely hope we haven't seen the last of her.

***

Katie Lupin was laughing so hard tears ran down her face and she could barely breathe.Her husband laughed just as much, but managed to regain his composure first.

"Now, Katie, love, I thought you had a strict 'I'm-not-laughing-I'm-livid' policy over owls from Hogwarts…." Remus grinned wickedly at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Remus.…" she managed to squeak, but then just shook her head and laughed harder, burring her head against his shoulder.

Remus continued to laugh quietly as he stroked his wife's back while she shook silently.Finally, Katie managed to stop laughing, and looked up at her husband with forced solemnity.

"Now, technically, I'm not laughing at the letter from McGonagal, am I?I'm laughing at Malcolm's letter.So my policy is intact."

"Ah."

"It is!Don't split hairs, love, it's not like you."

"_I'm _splitting hairs?"

"Remus …." The corners of her mouth were creeping up again as she shifted to wrap her arms around him.His grin widened and he pulled her closer, leaning down to kiss her lightly on the neck while she sighed, but continued to giggle.

"I'm still not sure why I'm laughing.You're quite right. Technically, I should be _furious._ At _all _of them,"

Remus chuckled."Personally, I'm laughing at the thought of Annie's and Griffin's faces when they realized they'd been had."

"Liz is probably not going to be laughing; Sirius will, but that's no surprise."

Remus laughed out loud again and leaned back to look at his wife's face.He brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and gave her another kiss."Liz will laugh over this one, I'm sure of it.Malcolm did a first rate job of letting our youngest and Young Mr. Black know that they had better be damn careful in the future." 

***

Malcolm eyed Griffin suspiciously with a faint smile.

"All right. I _know_ it was you, but I can't _prove _it was you, so we'll let it slide.Honestly, Griff, give it a rest for a few weeks.Snape's dying to catching you out, and you go traipsing down to the Slytherin dorm. You're lucky McGonagal didn't ask very _pointed_ questions. Take that as the warning she intended it to be."

Griffin Black didn't even bother to try and look innocent.He just stood in front of Malcolm Lupin, who was lying back casually in one of the large Gryffindor common room chairs, with a wicked smile.

"A few _weeks_? Malcolm…."

Malcolm sat up and gave him a pointed look. "Griff, I didn't ask to be made Prefect, but that's the fact of the matter.It's bad enough with Roarke running loose on me; now I've got you as well.Thank God Annie's in Ravenclaw." 

"Hate being the oldest, don't you?"

"Not particularly; it has its advantages. Here's a tip, by the way; there's actually a hidden short cut down to the Slytherin common room from behind the really natty looking suit of armour outside the transfiguration classroom on the second level.But you never heard that from me."

Griffin stared at Malcolm for a moment, then leaded towards him grinning madly from ear to ear, his black eyes shining. "Is there? How d'you know that?"

"I've been here a while, haven't I?"Malcolm smiled mysteriously at Griffin and waved him off.

"Now shoo.I've got three essays to finish and can't spend the whole night telling you off.Go find something constructive rather than destructive to do with yourself.Promise me I get exactly two weeks free of worry." Malcolm turned his attention back to the book he was holding. Griffin frowned.

"Maaall-­colm! I'm not the only one in this tower, you know."

"Griff…."

Griffin sighed and visibly slumped. "Two weeks," he scowled. " Only because it's your birthday day after tomorrow."

Griffin turned to leave and Tarquin looked up at him.

"Bye, Griff!"Griffin stopped and glared at Tarquin, who looked immediately apologetic. "Griffin, sorry…."

"Later, Tarquin." Griffin sulked off to join his classmates on the other side of the room.

Tarquin kicked Malcolm on the foot to get his attention. "Why does he look like that if anyone but you calls him Griff?"

"'Cause he does.Griffin Black runs along to his own little drummer, and you'd better keep that in mind.He's going to have a lot of nervous energy to burn off after two weeks."

Tarquin chuckled and reached down to get something from his book bag. "He'll never make it."

"Oh, yes he will.Griffin always keeps his promises, first of all, and more importantly, he can never resist a challenge."

Storry laughed and smiled at Malcolm. "Sounds like you've got him managed, then," she said.

Malcolm shook his head and went back to his book. "You must be barkers. I'd be going soft to say something like that.But he's not the only one around here with a family tradition to uphold."

***

"Lupin!"

Annie Lupin looked up and smiled as Griffin came over.

"Well, what happened?"

"Malcolm basically let me know he was on to us, but was turning a blind eye for the moment.But he made me promise to do nothing for two weeks in return."

Annie smiled mischievously, her grey eyes looking very amused.

"Think you can make it?" She teased in a drawling voice.

"Hey, I wasn't the only one out of bounds, Lupin. Of course I can.But he didn't say anything to _you_…."

"Um, I think he's about to."

Griffin turned to look over his shoulder as Annie nodded.Malcolm was walking up to them in his usual calm fashion with a faint smile on his face.

"Morning, Sis.Morning, Griffin."

"Good morning yourself, big brother.Can we do something for you?"

Malcolm sat down next to Annie and put an arm over her shoulders.

"Can't I just come say good morning to my little sister?"

Annie gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and laughed. "Does Roarke get this kind of personal attention?"

"Roarke's at Quiddich practice, and you know it.Now, I suspect that Griff wasn't alone in his adventuring last night.Not his style, don't you think?"

Grey eyes met brown eyes and Annie casually raised an eyebrow at him."I've no idea what you're talking about.Black?Were you out last night?"

"Lupin, I can't imagine what you're speaking of."

"Please, both of you, this is me you're speaking to.The one who's known you and your bad habits all your lives?It's supposed to be an honour, you know, being made a Prefect, but I suspect McGonagal did it so I could keep a particular eye out.Not to catch you but to try and keep you down to a dull roar, you understand.If she'd wanted to punish you," he gave Griffin a particularly hard look, "she'd have made Nigel the Prefect.Ugh."

Annie seemed unimpressed. "What can I get up to, anyway?Now that Fitch has retired…and just before I got here, too."

"I suspect it's your and Griffin's arrival that inspired the retirement.I made him nervous enough, and Roarke about finished him.Mum's still livid about that little incident last spring.You two were the last straw."

Griffin scowled. "We are _hardly_ the only problems in this school."

Malcolm laughed and stood up."No.Not by a long shot.However, you are both my own particular concern.Good luck getting past me."

He stopped and looked back at them, a vague smile on his face."Two weeks.I'm holding you both to it."

Annie sighed as Griffin groaned and laid his head down on the Ravenclaw table."Well, you were right about that, at least."

"Great."

***

A week later Griffin and Annie sat in the library, working on their homework and trying to come up with a plan to show Malcolm they weren't to be taken lightly, once their 'quiet time' was up. Griffin had shooed off Annie's Ravenclaw classmates and told Gary to bug off while he and Annie talked.

"We've got to figure out how to reveal that hidden passage to the Slytherin common room.Any ideas?" Griffin was chewing on his quill while he spoke, ignoring the fact that it was staining his lips and tongue green with ink.

Annie looked thoughtful as she sat with her arms crossed. "Well, obviously it won't be easy. I wonder if it's got the same password as the entrance in the dungeons? That should be simple enough to get hold of."

Griffin shook his head."Too obvious.I wonder if Harry can help with this."

"Won't he spill the beans to Sirius, or worse _Liz_, if you ask him?"

"Nah.He'll just warn me to use dangerous information carefully.He knows all about this place; really, inside and out.He's promised when I get older he'll let me in on a few secrets.I mean, my dad and your dad probably know just as much but we can't ask _them_. Not unless they're in the right mood, of course…."

Annie shook her head."Dad loves to help out playing pranks on Sirius, but he made it really clear that Mum would explode if she ever caught him helping us do anything at Hogwarts."

Griffin had to smile."Interesting language. I notice Remus didn't say _not_ to do anything at Hogwarts."

"Dad says try not to get caught, as it takes the fun out of the results, and don't break any bones.Other than that, he's mum on the subject."

Griffin stood up and, grabbing Annie's arm, led them out of the library.Once they exited, he went in the direction of the owlery."Let's get a note to Harry.We'll use your bird, as Ginny would recognise Boinn, and Malcolm might notice she's gone."

"Why'd you get a cat, anyway?Not as useful."

Griffin shook his head."Oh, yes they are, if you've got the right cat."

They went into the owlery and Griffin took a piece of parchment from the desk up there and wrote a quick note while Annie went to collect her owl.

Harry-

Quick question; know anything about the passage on the 2nd floor leading to the S. common room?

Thanks.

# Griffin

Griffin gave the note to Annie's owl and they sent him on his way.Griffin glanced up at the other owls and saw that Boinn was eyeing them both rather sternly.He laughed.

"What?"

Griffin smiled. "When Malcolm first came to Hogwarts, I remember dad saying he wished he could make Boinn talk, so she would tell him about the train ride to Hogwarts."

Annie raised an eyebrow and looked at her brother's owl, now openly glaring at them."Good thing you can't do things like that.Could be a little inconvenient. Bye, Boinn."

Boinn shook out her feathers loudly and gave a small screech as they walked out and descended the stairs to the main school. Griffin sighed as he closed the door behind him firmly.

"Nothing to do now but wait."

"We've still got a week on Malcolm's little birthday treat anyway."

***

The next morning when the post arrived, Griffin was delighted to see that he had a letter with Harry's familiar scrawl on it in addition to his weekly letter from his parents.He checked to make sure that Malcolm and Roarke were busy with their own mail, as they would no doubt ask to read the letter if they saw it, and it would look suspicious if he didn't share it, per their custom.Roarke seemed to be arguing, as usual, about something with Malcolm, and Malcolm wasn't paying her much attention as he read a letter that looked like it was from Remus. _Good; that'll keep him busy._

_ _

He opened Harry's letter and read it quickly.

Griffin-

Alright, pay attention, you.Remember this; Katie always likes to point out that usually the simplest solution is the right one.Opening spells can be very simple if you know how to think about them. If you try and think too far forwards then you might make a mistake and have to move backwards. Also remember that things work best in threes.

Miss you, you little terror, but it sounds like you're having fun. I won't mention you wrote to your mum and dad when I see them at dinner tomorrow, I think.

Say hi to the Lupins for me.

Love, Harry__

***

Griffin and Annie had retreated to a far corner of the library the next day to discuss Harry's note and what it meant to their plans."So, I know he's given us what we need in this message.But now to figure out exactly how to do it.Any ideas?"

Annie shrugged and pulled her dark hair back so she could tie it up away from her face. "Well, what's the simplest way to open a door?"

Griffin shrugged and leaned back in his chair."Grab the handle and push?Or pull, as the case may be."

Annie drummed her fingers on the table and gave him an impatient look."Perhaps you need a little more clarification.What would be the easiest way to open a _charmed_ door, idiot."

Griffin thought about that. 

"Open Sesame?"

"Black…."

Griffin smiled and now slumped forwards, resting his head on his arms as he sat closer to her. "Honestly Annie, think about what Harry said. _Most basic_.I think he means no magic words, even.What do we do? Just tell the door to let us in?Or do we ask the door to show itself and then let us in?"

Annie shook her head."I think we just ask it to let us in.That's the simplest thing, right?Asking it to do two things would be more complicated.When Mum says 'simplest thing' she means 'simplest thing'. And what about this 'forwards'/'backwards' business?That sounds like we need to say whatever we're going to say backwards to me. Doesn't it?"

Griffin gazed at the bookshelves towering over them, wondering if there might be a book on basic spells they could get their hands on to help out with this.He looked back at Annie, who was staring up at the books in an absent fashion herself.

"Think any of these books might help?"

"No.Not any more than Harry already has.We'll just have to start thinking of all the ways we can ask the door to reveal itself, I think, then write them down backwards, and find a way to test them…." She broke into a wide smile and leaned in to whisper in his ear, as three of their classmates suddenly started to come over to get them so they could go off to afternoon classes.

"I can do that.You start writing things down, and I'll start testing them tomorrow morning.See you later, Black." She jumped up and walked out with her Ravenclaw classmates while Gary Weasely waited for Griffin to pick his bag back up and join him.

"What are you two up to now?"

"Nothing."

"Right. I thought Malcolm had a two-week rest as a birthday gift from you."

"I told you I'm not doing anything, Gary."

Gary just grinned."Right.And my mum is quitting the Ministry to take up Quiddich."

"Really?I hope she plays for the Cannons or your dad might bung her right out the house."

Griffin wrote diligently all through History of Magic, but luckily Professor Binns never asked to see anyone's notes.Griffin spent the entire hour and a half writing down every phrase he could come up with that would get a door to open, and then writing them backwards.It was getting frustrating, as he never realised there were so many ways to ask such a simple question until he started thinking about it. By the end of class he had filled three sheets of parchment, and was totally frustrated.

Defence Against the Dark Arts was not a class he could work though, so he carefully folded up his suggestions for opening the door and put the parchment at the bottom of his bag.The sixth year Gryffindors had been in the session before him, and when he got to the classroom he saw that Malcolm was still talking with Professor Malfoy about something in low tones.They stopped and looked up as Griffin and Gary walked in to take their seats, followed by the other Gryffindors.Malcolm didn't actually say anything, but he smiled quietly at Professor Malfoy and left the classroom, offering absent sounding greetings to anyone who called his name.Griffin didn't give it another thought.DADA was Malcolm's specialty, and his talking with Professor Malfoy was hardly something to take notice of.

***

"Malcolm!That's a happy grin.Dare I ask what's up?"

"The game is afoot, Tarquin.Seems Griffin and Annie have taken the bait; Storry caught Annie testing out passwords to the secret corridor leading to the Slytherin common room this afternoon.Bravo.Also says she's pretty close to getting it, so now we wait…."

Tarquin laughed as Malcolm whistled merrily while getting ready for bed.

"You're awful.Aren't you worried about what they might do once they've figured out you've set them up?"

"Nope.Bring 'em on, Tarquin.Bring them _on_."

***

Griffin was startled when Annie grabbed him from behind and dragged him into the empty transfiguration classroom later that week.

"Black!I've got it!The door, I can open the door!It really is simple…."

"What's the spell then?"

"_Neim ocem tel_. 'let me come in'; backwards, and split into three words.Three.That threw me a bit, but I got it.Did y'know Storry almost caught me the other day?That would have been interesting, getting caught my Malcolm's girlfriend.But she just sort of let it go.That worried me, 'cause Storry is no idiot, but Malcolm didn't say anything, and you know he's just dying to catch us not keeping to our promise."

Griffin could hardly contain his excitement. "This is too good, Lupin.So, now what?We can get into Slytherin, but we need something to do once we're in there. Something unique, that's never been done.God knows our dads let off enough dungbombs and the like.We need something _new…._"

Annie moved for the door. " Yeah, I'll think about it; but we're going to be late for the next class, so let's go.I'll see you at dinner."

***

Griffin Black glared at his breakfast.He was free from his obligations to Malcolm in exactly 24 hours, but he and Annie still hadn't come up with anything suitable to announce their re-appearance on the mischief-making scene.They had come up with one or two ideas, but they seemed old and not worthy of announcing that someone had discovered a really secret corridor. Sure, Hogwarts was full of them, but few could be so satisfying as one leading directly into the dragon's lair, as it were.

He didn't listen to Gary and Sara arguing over something, and barely paid attention to Malcolm, even, who was sitting next to him at the Gryffindor table. He sagged, head in hand, stirring at his oatmeal grumpily._Snap out of it, Black.You'll come up with something, or Annie will._ For two seconds he considered asking his dad for an idea, but realized that was not on option.Nor was asking Remus, a thought he considered for exactly one second. Still running over ideas, he suddenly pricked up an ear to listen to Malcolm speaking with Tarquin and Storry.

"A dozen of them, can you believe it? What on earth were they thinking?"

Storry laughed."I'd have loved to have seen the sight of them actually catching them.Let's be honest, catching 12 pixies is no mean feat."

_Pixies?_

"Well, Tevens and Mercutio had better watch it.Amazing act of courage or no, I shudder to think what would have happened if they had let the blasted things out. What a mess."

"Were did you put the pixies anyway?", asked Tarquin, helping himself to more eggs.  
  


"I turned them in to Professor Malfoy this morning.He's going to keep them for a few days to study, then let them go."

Griffin could hardly believe his ears._Pixies.Perfect_.He just barely managed to stop himself from jumping up and running over to Annie when he saw her leaving the Great Hall.He managed to wait a few minutes, then stood up and walked out as slowly as he could manage.He was so busy concentrating on looking casual that he missed Malcolm glance up at him, then turn to give Tarquin and Storry a very wicked smile indeed.

***

Griffin caught up with Annie finally at the Quiddich match that afternoon.She came to sit with him and Malcolm to cheer Roarke and the other Gryffindors on against Hufflepuff.Griffin, who cared little for Quiddich, focused more on trying to tell Annie about the pixies so that Malcolm wouldn't hear.Luckily, Malcolm was more focused on watching Roarke and her fellow beater dodging about wildly.Griffin shuddered and tried not to look too much; the very sight of them all racing about on brooms made him queasy. 

"Lupin!Do y'know what I heard 'Colm talking about this morning at breakfast? Has he told you what he caught Tevens and Mercutio with?"

Annie gave him a quick glance before turning back to the game."Come on, Sis!", she cried out, before leaning closer to Griffin so she could speak to him privately. "No; I haven't actually spoken to him.But I heard Storry say something about pixies to Bromwen."

"Exactly.Caught them with a _dozen_. Professor Malfoy's got them now.Says he's going to keep them for a few days, then let them go.Lupin, this is _too_ perfect!Pixies!"

There was a loud cry from the collected audience and Griffin turned just in time to see Roarke managing to pull out of a nasty looking dive and shoot back up to the playing level at a terrifying speed.He closed his eyes and leaned against Annie who chuckled.

"Please, Black, it's Roarke.She's a whiz-bang on that broom, and will probably, to mum's carefully concealed horror, end up being a professional Quiddich player. Stop fretting."

Griffin refused to look back up, however. "Horrible sport.I can't believe dad's more upset by horses, who are _safely_ on the ground.Thank god he never forced me…."

"Black," she chided quietly, "your dad, or your mum, would never make you do something against your will.They're much too splendid for that. Now, so what about the pixies?"Annie glanced at Malcolm sitting next to her, but he was too busy talking with Storry to pay them any mind.

Griffin sat up a bit and finally opened his eyes, but he refused to look at the players. "What say those pixies find their way into the Slytherin common room?" he whispered in her ear.He saw her grin, then quickly cover her mouth with her hand.Annie looked at him slyly with her grey eyes shining in amusement but she said nothing for a time.Finally she turned to whisper back, "Oh, Griffin – that's too good."

He grinned at her dangerously, but quickly turned his attention to the game as he saw Malcolm lean over to say something to Annie._Catch the snitch, already; there's mischief afoot…._

***

Annie and Griffin were huddled in one corner of the library, finalizing their plans.

"Okay, Black, here's the thing.There's a girl's bathroom right on the second floor we can use to take the pixies into once we've got them out of Malfoy's office. It's haunted, but that shouldn't be an issue."

"A haunted loo?Ugh. That's a pretty nasty way to spend eternity."

Annie nodded and shrugged. "Her name is Moaning Myrtle. Hermione told me all about her.She's an utter weed, but she shouldn't give us any trouble."

"Won't she turn us in?"

"Not if you're nice to her.Obviously she's lonely, so if we just, well, _include_ her in the joke, I'll bet she'd be pleased."

"Sounds a bit risky for a Ravenclaw, Lupin," he teased her, smiling.

Annie just made a face."Consider this; the bathroom is just down the hall from Professor Malfoy's office, where he is most likely keeping the pixies.It is also directly across from the staircase that goes _directly_ to the Slytherin dorms.That's how I've been testing opening spells; I just excuse myself from class.Nobody else really wants to go into that bathroom because of Myrtle, get it? It's a simple matter of moving from the office to the bathroom to bunging those pixies down the staircase, where they will have nowhere to go but _down."_

Griffin thought about that for a moment.Then he looked back at Annie out of the corner of his eye. "Why not just go straight from the office to the corridor?"

"What if we get caught in the corridor with the pixies, Black?We're done for then.We need the bathroom as a 'launchpad' if you will. Plus, you won't have time to make it back to the Tower safely once the excitement starts; I certainly won't be able to make it back to the Ravenclaw dorms, as by the time I get down that direction the Slytherins will be out.So we lay low in the bathroom until we can slip through the confusion."

Griffin put his arm around her shoulders and gave a squeeze before standing up to go back to the Tower."Ah, Lupin.I think we shall be excellent at upholding the family traditions, don't you?"

"My mum says they're not her traditions, and she's not amused."

Griffin shrugged."So does mine, but let's face it, neither of them have ever really gotten _that _cross, now have they?"

***

The next day Griffin was trying to determine how he could in fact confirm that the pixies were in Professor Malfoy's office without raising any suspicions.He decided to just go down there and ask Professor Malfoy for 'clarification' regarding the latest homework assignment, but he wasn't sure if that….

"Griffin?"

Griffin looked up to see Malcolm walking down the hall from the other direction towards Professor Malfoy's office, eyeing him suspiciously.

"What are you doing down here?"

"I wanted to ask Professor Malfoy to clarify something on the essay I'm trying to finish." Malcolm didn't look even remotely convinced.

Before Malcolm could respond, however, the door to Malfoy's office opened, and Professor Malfoy stopped in the doorway when he saw them standing there.His cold blue eyes regarded them both calmly, and he smiled faintly.

"Mr. Lupin, Mr. Black."

"Good afternoon, Professor Malfoy," said Griffin, in a pleasant tone of voice.

"Mr. Black, I trust my essay on water demons is finished if you have time for roaming the halls?"

Griffin glanced up at him, and was about to say something about needing extra help when suddenly a flash of blue behind the professor caught his eye._It's true!He's got them in there!_ Griffin put on the most neutral face he could imagine and stepped back from Malcolm and Professor Malfoy.

"Nearly, sir.I'll just go finish that now.Goodbye."

Draco and Malcolm watched Griffin beat a hasty retreat.Once he had disappeared around the corner, Draco looked at Malcolm out of the corner of his eye and gave a faint smile.

"Mr. Lupin, I don't envy you your job."

"No, I doubt anyone does."

"I think he got an eyeful of your pixies."

"Indeed."

"What's next for him?"

Malcolm gave a rather wicked grin."Well, Sir, we'll just have to see, won't we?"

Malfoy laughed and turned back to his office. "I've got to finish grading these papers from the Hufflepuff fifth years.Keep me up to date.I haven't had this much fun in years."

***

"Where are they now?"

"Entry Hall – looks like Sis just left the Ravenclaw wing."

"Think Sirius will be upset we're using his toy against his son?"

Malcolm had to grin."Not a bit." 

Tarquin watched the small dots moving about on the aged map Malcolm held carefully. "You're not going to give this thing to Griffin when we graduate are you?"

Malcolm chuckled. "No, I'm giving it to Annie."

"That's the same thing."

"I know, but I feel a little better giving it to her to keep an eye on. Why throw gas on an open flame?"

"What?"

Malcolm sighed. "Honestly, Tarquin. It astounds me how you can be so ignorant of muggle.. wait, here we go."

Malcolm and Tarquin silently moved forward down the hallway towards the back staircase that would take them to the far end of the second level corridor Griffin and Annie were making their way towards.Malcolm was surprised when Griffin, who was usually very observant about these things, had not asked him where he had come from when they met up in front of the DADA office. _Obviously pre-occupied_, thought Malcolm with a smile.

They moved slower as they neared the entry to the hallway.Tarquin, in the lead, glanced back at Malcolm who carried the still open map. "Where's Professor Malfoy now?"

"He should be in his office. Blast, I can't see anything…. Here; yes, he's still in his office."

"How did you convince Malfoy to go along with this little game of yours?" Asked Tarquin, with a tone of vague wonderment.

"Officially he knows _nothing _about it.But he agreed that it would be better for Griff and Annie if they were caught after hours by him rather than Snape." Malcolm chuckled."Although…."

Tarquin stopped near the bottom stair and carefully looked down the second floor hallway. Malcolm waited patiently, until Tarquin turned back, trying hard not to laugh.

"There they are."

Tarquin had to sit down now to put both hands over his mouth so no sound would escape.He sat there shaking with laugher for a few minutes while Malcolm calmly stood next to him, listening for any movement and glancing at the map in the moonlight every now and again. Finally he gave Tarquin a soft clip in the ear.

"Stop it.We're out of bounds ourselves, and I don't want to get caught, 'cause I still haven't finished my potions homework for next week and a detention would set me back another night. Professor Malfoy may be aware something is up, but if he does technically catch us, he's got to turn us in.Again."

Tarquin finally stood up and took the map from Malcolm to glance at it."Hey, your girlfriend got us nabbed last time; don't get cranky with me."

Malcolm gave a small grunt."You and Storry _both_ got us nabbed.That's what happens when you change plans in the mid….Malfoy's just left!"

Tarquin quickly shut down the map and tucked it into his robes.He knelt down in front of Malcolm and they both peered carefully down the corridor, watching Professor Malfoy's retreating back. Malcolm looked down at Tarquin.

"Remember, don't make the cage disappear until they've got the door to the Slytherin's dorm open."

"Hoping a few might make it down there?"

Malcolm smiled."Absolutely."

***

"Black!He's just left the office!"

Griffin and Annie were concealed in the girls' lav on the second floor.Annie was carefully balanced on Griffin's shoulders so she could see out the window over the door.She watched Professor Malfoy walk past them down hallway, then start down the stairs to the first floor.

"Let me down!"

Years of practice at this sort of thing paid off as Griffin deftly helped her jump down with hardly a thump as she hit the floor.He peered over his shoulder into the dimly lit room.

"So where's this ghost of yours?" he whispered rather anxiously.

Annie gave him an agitated glance."She's here.I spoke to her yesterday.Look, we've got to move.Who knows how long Professor Malfoy will be out…."

"Yes," said a miserable voice. "Just run in here, do what you like, and then run right out again.Never mind _nobody_ ever stays to talk."

Griffin raised an eyebrow at Annie who mouthed "Myrtle" at him, then turned to look back into the room.

"Myrtle?It's Annie.Look, my friend and I have to run out for a minute.But we'll be right back, okay?"

"Fine, I understand," came a very shaky and wet sounding voice.Annie rolled her eyes and motioned for Griffin to follow her.But she stopped before she opened the door. 

"Now look, Black.This is all planned, so no fiddling about. No whims, no sudden ideas, none of it.Just in the office, nab the pixies, and straight back here."

"Are all Ravenclaws so _bossy_ Lupin?"

"Don't see as many of us in detention, do you Black?"

"My mum says Ravenclaws don't get detention because they're far to boring to get caught up in such dangerous nonsense."

"Your mum is pulling your leg.She married your dad, didn't she?How can she be adverse to dangerous nonsense?"

Griffin had to suppress a laugh at that. "Point taken.Same can be said for your mum."

Annie grinned as she slowly opened the door."I'd best steer clear of my mum's dangerous nonsense, Black. She can beat all of us with one hand tied behind her back."

"Don't I know it."

They silently slipped into the corridor, and crept to Professor Malfoy's office.Griffin looked up and down the hallway to see if anyone was coming while Annie put an ear to the door to make certain nobody happened to be in there serving a detention or helping Professor Malfoy with anything. With a glance at Griffin, Annie turned the door handle and very slowly pushed the office door open.Malcolm had once commented that it squeaked, much to Remus' surprise.He had said that after 17 years someone should have fixed that. _God, can you imagine what it would be like if he was still the DADA professor? Talk about putting a damper on things. Still, it could have been fun to have him here…._

Griffin stepped into the office behind Annie, not closing the door and keeping an eye out as she looked around for the pixies.They were in a metal cage, about one foot square, sitting on the table under the window.Griffin leaned into the hallway, double checking that Professor Malfoy was not coming back, then nodded at Annie, who leapt across the room and grabbed the cage with the pixies.They immediately started chattering and snapping at her.Giving them an angry glance, she waved her wand over the cage, saying a silencing spell.The chattering instantly died away, but the pixies were still hopping up and down and trying to bite her arm and hand.

Annie made a face as she came back to the door.

"Disgusting creatures. Move it, Black."

Griffin let her past and silently closed Professor Malfoy's office door before he bounded down the corridor and followed Annie into the bathroom. He closed the door, and then turned to look at Annie with an expression of triumph.

"Two weeks to the day I promised Malcolm to keep out of it.Now, we're ready to go!"

Annie set the pixie cage down on the sinks and looked at them carefully.She was about to say something when suddenly a ghost of a young girl leaned forward out of the mirror next to her and looked at the cage.

"Eww; you didn't say you were going to bring _pixies_ in here."

Griffin assumed that this was Myrtle.Annie gave him an amused glance and turned to Myrtle."Don't worry, we're about to take them right about again."

"Typical.Nobody comes in here for just _ages_ and then when they do they mess the place up with _pixies_."She gave Griffin a particularly miserable look.Griffin smiled at her.

"Myrtle, we promise we're taking them out right now.We're going to take them somewhere else, but we just need to make sure the corridor is clear before we go."

Myrtle glided up right in front of him, and Griffin had to resist the urge to shiver, because she made the air so cold.He just kept smiling at her._Keep her happy, Black, or she might do something truly awful like get Peeves._

"Are you playing a joke, then? Can I help? I haven't played a joke on anyone for a long time, you know."

_Bingo_.

"Could you look in the corridor and see if you see any teachers, please?"

Myrtle smiled, at least Griffin assumed it was a smile, and floated through the door into the corridor.Griffin looked at Annie, who winked at him, and picked up the cage.They stepped over to the door and waited.After a few moments, Myrtle's head came through the door to look at them.

"Well, there aren't any _teachers_ about," she said, then vanished.

Griffin nodded and opened the door to let Annie past him.She handed him the cage and took out her wand.

"Ready?"

"Ready."Griffin put a hand on the latch.As soon as Annie got the door open, he was going to open the latch, then throw the whole cage into the corridor.Then Annie would close the door, and that was that.

"_Niem ocem tel"_, said Annie, pointing her wand at the wall behind the suit of armour.A door suddenly popped up and Annie stepped forward to open it.However, before Griffin got the latch up and could put the cage through the now open door, the unforeseen happened.

Inexplicably, the entire cage holding the pixies suddenly vanished.

Pixies seemed to fly everywhere, even though Griffin knew there were only a dozen in the cage to start with.Startled, he almost cried out as one bit him on the arm, then ran up over his shoulders and jumped off his neck near his ear.He smacked at another one who was busy ripping a hole in his robes, and it managed to bite him finger before he flung it off towards the far side of the corridor. Annie had her own struggles to deal with, as one particularly stubborn pixie clung to the hem of her robe, trying to climb up it at her.She finally managed to fling it off violently into a far corner of the bathroom.Annie grabbed Griffin and pulled him back into the bathroom, where they closed the door and listened to the sounds of the pixies in the corridor. They seemed to be muffled.

Griffin lost no time in grabbing a towel from the sinks and transforming it into a large wooden box with a latching lid. 

"Were'd that pixie get to?" he hissed.

Annie turned her attention from the door to look at him, then raised her wand.

"Accio pixie!"

The pixie was more than a little startled to suddenly find itself lifted off the ground and flying through the air towards Annie, who caught it deftly and turned to close it inside the box Griffin had conjured.However, the pixie recovered from its shock before she managed this and, in a rage, bit her soundly on the thumb.She didn't quite let go of it, but she did let out a yelp of pain.Griffin quickly clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Annie!"

Annie shook him off and threw the pixie in the box furiously. Then she glared at Griffin.

"How on earth are we going to get all of these little monsters gathered up before…."

"Gosh, what a mess you've made!" drawled Myrtle, sounding very pleased indeed at the current state of affairs."Why, they're just going to _destroy_ the corridor, aren't they?And then where will they go?"

Griffin finally had had enough of her attitude.

"Look, Myrtle, I don't suppose you could be of any help with any of this? Like you said you wanted to?"

"They're _your _pixies.Nasty, horrid little things.I can't see why you bothered…."

"Yes, thank you Myrtle, we got that. And thanks for nothing…."

Myrtle sulked and flew up to hover right in front of his face, her arms crossed."You needn't be so mean you know….."

Griffin walked right through her and continued towards the door."I'm not the one refusing to help someone who's asked them nicely for assistance."

Myrtle was furious."You…you…you walked right through me!That's just _rude _you know!How'd you like it if you were dead and people just walked through you!"

But Griffin just turned from the door and put a finger to his lips, shushing her loudly."Get off it, Myrtle!"

Griffin opened the door and looked out into the still mercifully teacher-free corridor.The pixies seemed to have retreated into the suit of armour. He could hear them banging about, their little nails scratching the metal as they clambered up and down inside.Annie appeared next to him, holding the box. They walked over to the other side of the corridor, closing the bathroom door behind them.

"We've got to get them all before…."

They both froze as they heard the unmistakeable sounds of footsteps coming up the stairs.They turned together and reached for the bathroom door.

It was locked.

Griffin let out a strangled gasp."Myrtle!" he hissed, "Myrtle open this door; now!"

He could only hear muffled sobs now coming from inside the bathroom.Desperately he looked at Annie who closed her eyes and leaned her forehead on his back.

"You had to walk through her, didn't you?!"

Griffin managed to just resist the urge to kick the door, and instead glanced in the direction of the staircase."Annie, we can just make it to…."

"Mr. Black, Miss Lupin; _what_ are you doing?"

Griffin froze.Somehow he managed to straighten up slowly, with a little dignity, and turn to face Professor Malfoy.Annie was also looking at him with a very closed expression, trying to casually ignore the sounds of the pixie in the box she held, and the continued pings and bangs coming out of the armour across the corridor. Professor Malfoy simply stood there, arms crossed, watching them with a closed expression.If they had not been quite so mortified at that moment, they would have noticed that his eyes were twinkling with total merriment, and that might have made them feel a little better.However, this was not the case. They all stood there not speaking for a long moment until finally Professor Malfoy held out his hand.Annie dutifully handed him the box.He briefly glanced inside, and then looked at the suit of armour.

"I do hope that the remaining eleven of these are in that armour, as the din they are making would suggest."

Griffin and Annie nodded mutely.

Malfoy raised an eyebrow at them.

"I had suspected that Mr. Tevens or Mr. Mercutio might come looking for these, not the two of you. May I ask what you were intending to do with them?"

Annie jumped in."We were going to set them free, Sir."

"Miss Lupin!"

Griffin and Annie felt their stomachs fall through the floor as the looked up to see Professor McGonagal walking up to them.

"Draco, I was coming to have a word. I am _shocked _to find the two of you here, after curfew and totally out of bounds!"

McGonagal seemed to suddenly notice the din behind her, and turned.Griffin felt a new wave of panic rise up._The door!We're absolutely done for…_

But the door had vanished.Griffin couldn't believe his luck, considering everything else that had just gone wrong. He glanced at Annie, who, not surprisingly, kept the same blank expression on her face, but she did catch his eye for a second.

"Draco, what is making that racket?"

"I'm afraid it's a few pixies, Professor.They seem to have gotten out of their…box."Malfoy looked at Griffin, but offered up nothing else. Griffin looked surprised for a moment, then quickly looked back down at the floor as McGonagal turned back to them.

"Pixies? Why are they in the school? We haven't allowed pixies in here in years."

Malfoy smiled faintly."That would be my fault, Professor.I was meaning to let them go tomorrow, but I couldn't resist the opportunity to have a look at them up close, as they are rather rare.Mr. Black and Miss Lupin, in a moment of compassion, felt that they should take it upon themselves to emancipate the pixies this evening." He held up the box for McGonagal to see.McGonagal glanced at the box, and then looked back at Griffin.

"In the **corridors**, Mr. Black?" she said, in a dangerous sounding tone.

Griffin had to look up now."No, Professor.That was an accident."_Well, that much is true._

"Fine. Since you are so concerned for the welfare of the pixies, for your detention you and Miss Lupin may accompany Hagrid tomorrow evening in letting them go, far from the grounds of the castle."McGonagal glared at them both. "Fifteen points from both Gryffindor and Ravenclaw.Draco, take Miss Lupin back to her dorm, and then collect the remaining pixies."

Professor Malfoy took out his wand and muttered a spell at the suit of armour, then motioned for Annie to move on and get back to the Ravenclaw dorms.She gave Griffin one last 'oh well' shrug and walked off, followed by Malfoy.

McGonagal turned and started in the direction of Gryffindor Tower.Resolved to his fate, Griffin did an about face and started marching up the hallway, closely following McGonagal. 

"Goodnight, Mr. Black," he heard Professor Malfoy call after him. Griffin couldn't miss the tone of amusement in Malfoy's voice.It was the same tone his mother had when she'd successfully put an end to whatever he or his father were up to that she didn't approve of. 

They reached the Fat Lady. Griffin stopped and continued to stare at the floor, unwilling to look McGonagal in the eye.

"Password?"

"Gotcha," said McGonagal, in clipped tones.Griffin's head shot up, and he gaped at McGonagal, as the portrait swung wide.

"Professor?"

"The Prefects have changed the password, Mr, Black. In with you.What a night; I'll be sure to let your father know how very _compassionate _you have turned out to be.No doubt, however, he is well aware of the fact."McGonagal's scowl did loosen a bit as she shook her head."Impossible; the pair of you.I don't know how your mother does it."But she was, very faintly, smiling now. "Goodnight, Mr. Black."

"Goodnight, Professor McGonagal."Griffin went into the common room and stood there at the entrance to the boy's dorms for a few minutes, thinking about things. _How on earth did the cage just **vanish **like that?_ Suddenly, a realization struck him._We've been had…_Finally he started up the stairs, pausing only to glare at the door of the sixth years' room before going to his own room. 

'_Gotcha' indeed._

***

Griffin got back from detention very late and totally exhausted. _If the forbidden forest is off limits, how come Hagrid gets to take us in there for detention?_

The others were all asleep, but he smiled when he saw they had left him a bag of chocolate frogs on his pillow, with a note.He changed for bed, then flopped down heavily on his four-poster and reached for the bag._So what about my teeth…_

He bit into a frog (_Merlin again?), _and then opened the note attached to the bag.

It was not from his roommates.

Malcolm 1, Griffin 0….

Griffin scowled, crumpled up the small piece of paper, and hurled it at the window.But it didn't have enough weight to make it much farther than the end of Griffin's bed, and fell with an almost imperceptible "shuck" on the stone floor.

_Very funny, Malcolm. _He sighed and stared at the top of the canopy. _It's my own fault for underestimating him. Dad did warn me.So did Remus, actually. And let's face it, Annie and I both knew better to begin with…._

A grin crept across Griffin's face.He jumped up and crawled to the end of the bed, looking down at the floor.He leaned out as far as he could looking for…suddenly he saw the small wad of parchment, where it had rolled just under his bed.He grabbed it and pulled himself back up onto the bed.Carefully he straightened the note out, smoothing it with his hands.Then he went over to his nightstand, where he had a picture of himself and Malcolm.He carefully opened the frame, and put the note inside against the glass at the bottom of the picture, closed it, and propped it up again next to the picture of him and his parents.

_Right then. We're keeping score…._


	2. Letters

# Letters

This is sequel to 'Of Secret Passages and Pixies'.As you have probably figured out, I (like dear Griffin) can't really resist a challenge. Well, to a point.This is not going to be a series, but the word 'trilogy' came up; so I'll make this little romp with 'Griff & the Lupins' as it has been put (sounds like some funky high school band, what?) into a trilogy.Here's part two.It's a little experimental in the format, but I think it works.Unfortunately, if you don't have all these different fonts, this may look a little funky – so I hope that isn't too distracting.

And I'm getting this done in spite of my desire to be glued 100% to the Raiders game. As much fun as it was to be at the Coliseum with the rest of the Raider Nation faithful last week to watch our lovely little victory over the Jets, it was **_cold _**fun. (Yes, I realize cold in California is relative, thank you; 43 degrees is in fact jacket & glove weather….) I'm much happier with sitting here on the couch with the laptop & the mulled wine (egg nog is just evil – have you seen the calorie content?) and the familiar vicious trash talk of my housemates.Goodness, I do love this time of year. Tragically, the men burned the cookies, on account of putting in twice the required amount of sugar.They kept running out of the kitchen to watch replays during the Steelers game, and lost track of where they were. But they meant well, so we're not going to redo the entire batch until tomorrow out of respect.

And I just have to say – there are 30 of you w/me on the alert list – Happy Holidays!!!!I expect a howdy from all of you!! (Well not expect, that would be bloody bossy of me, but it would be _nice…!_)

*****

To: Mr. Sirius Black

From: Mr. Griffin Black

Dad;

First off, Malcolm _totally _set us up.Total cheek, if you ask me. Mum's letter was worse than the detention, of course.Actually, it was kind of fun to go into the forest with Hagrid, but you should see the dog he's got now.If hell-hounds exist, this thing is one of them. Even Padfoot would give it a wide berth.

Obviously Malcolm, and probably Tarquin, made the cage holding the pixies vanish.We were home free until that happened.I should have known better when Malcolm mentioned that door going into Slytherin.What we can't get over is the fact that they were obviously nearby, but didn't get caught. How unfair is that? At least he hid the door before McGonagal or Malfoy saw it (or we think he did, maybe it just closed when nobody used it) so it wasn't as bad as it could have been.Annie and I are getting teased for starting some sort of pixie liberation movement. 

Malcolm had better watch his back.I'm not letting this go.Do you know he sent me a note that said 'Malcolm 1 Griffin 0'?? I've kept it.If we're keeping score, we'll just have to even the points, won't we?I won't dare ask for help, as I know you can't possibly.

Transfiguration is still my best subject, though I don't think I'll mention to Professor McGonagal that I used that little skill to make a box for the pixies after Malcolm did away with the cage they were in.Tell Katie I got a perfect score in potions the other day – she's the best teacher and I wish it were her and not Professor Snape teaching up here, as he is rude to us, even though Harry says he has an odd fondness for Malcolm, despite Malcolm being a Gryffindor.Who here doesn't? Well, that's Malcolm for you.I'm still fond of him despite what he did, but I'm not letting him get away with it.

Try and calm mum down before I get home.Thanks.

Griffin

*****

To: Mr. M. Lupin

From: Mr. R. Lupin

Dear Malcolm-

Sirius has just left, and asked that I salute you in an excellent execution of mischief, although we are disappointed none of your pixies made it down to Snape. I have to ask where you got them; Professor Malfoy didn't supply them, did he?No matter. Well done, my little marauder. 

However - I would keep on the lookout, though I trust you already are.Griffin and Annie are beside themselves that you set them up so well, and are bent on revenge. You may have an advantage on them with your extra 'assistance' in keeping track of things, but they are rather resourceful, are they not?

I've proofed the essay you sent me, and I have only a few suggestions.I think your intent of becoming an Auror is excellent, and this paper shows that you are definitely on the right track. It's sad we need such things, but thankfully our community takes a much more intent view on the need for 'constant vigilance!' (I'll explain that when you get here for Christmas in a few weeks) after what happened all those years ago with Lord Voldemort.Hermione and Harry, of course, aren't about to let the Ministry slip up again.Forgive me, though, if I wish you a very dull career, my son.

As always, I miss you more than I can say, but I am pleased you are happy and doing well.

Love,

Dad

*****

To:Mr. Remus J. Lupin

From:Miss Annie C. Lupin

Dear Daddy-

Hope all is well. I told Zaphod not to disturb you until you woke up, and I hope he didn't.It was so strange to see the full moon last night & not be there in the morning to see you.I hope you were okay, and not too sore.

Malcolm set us up, you know; very unsporting of him.Especially after we'd been' good' for two weeks just as he'd asked.Next year I think I'll give him a sneekerscope for his birthday then make sure it's constantly going off and annoying him.Honestly, it was our fault, as we did fall for it, but Griffin says we should make him pay.I agree. Mum's letter suggested that she was pretty livid over the whole thing, naturally. You'd think Mummy never did anything like this herself, but I know she's got a few tales to tell.Anyway, we'll work something out.

Too bad you and Sirius are forbidden to offer suggestions.I am getting the impression, the more I hear from Harry, that you weren't exactly sitting here doing nothing but homework yourself, Daddy.(Don't be mad at Harry – he's just been telling Griffin some stories Sirius told him about when he was at Hogwarts, and we know that you were best friends then, too.And Harry's dad, too.We think it all has something to do with Sirius being an animagus, but nobody's saying anything.Ahem!)

I miss you and Mummy, but it's wonderful to be here.And it's so much fun to be back with Malcolm (despite himself) and Roarke all the time, too.See you at Christmas break! (A month!!) And you are taking care of the ponies, yes?

All my love-

Annie

*****

To: Miss Annie Lupin

From: Mr. R. Lupin

Sweetheart- 

Well, your mum is, as you correctly ascertained, livid over the pixies incident.I did tell you not to get caught, did I not?But I will let you in on a little secret, if you promise not to tell.Mummy actually laughed considerably over it; we both know her bark is much worse than her bite.But try to act chastened when she brings it up, won't you? 

I know you and Griffin are cross with Malcolm, but do be careful and try to lay low for a while.Concentrate on being a good Ravenclaw; all books, no bluster, as Liz likes to describe you lot.(We all know that Liz has a good deal of bluster in her just like you do, though).

Zaphod was well behaved, or was trying to be.Unfortunately, he arrived at the same time as Boinn and according to your mum, settled on one chair too close to the door leading up the backstairs to our room.Boinn bit him on the leg to keep him in line.Grumpy thing she is, but if you recall that owl's actually given Mummy a good nip once or twice for the same crime of 'disturbing me'. I am fine, as always – don't you ever worry about that, Sweetheart.

I miss you very much, but I am so proud of you & I'm thrilled you are enjoying your first year at Hogwarts.Sirius and I are dutifully exercising the ponies everyday, but they obviously miss you and Griffin.Amazing that your little Welsh isn't afraid of me.That makes me very happy, because I feel closer to you when we're out there with 'the beasts' as Sirius still calls them. Amazing that after everything we've been through in our rather colourful lives it's a pair of ponies that make Padfoot nervous.Especially considering some of the Quiddich moves I've caught him teaching Roarke in the meadow.I can't wait to see his expression in a year or two when it's time to get you two full sized horses!

Much love-

Daddy

*****

To:Mr. R. J. Lupin

From: Mr. M. E. Lupin

Dad, 

At the risk of Mum busting a seam, I'll admit I did thoroughly enjoy setting up the youngest in the tribe.Ha! 

Griffin is intensely put out.Not just at me, but at Annie as well.Annie had been spending more time with some Ravenclaw named Tobias Greendour.Griff's pretending it doesn't bother him, but let's face it, he's furious.We'd best keep an eye on that.

I'm quite aware that the two youngest in the tribe are furious at me.Serves them right for thinking I was a pushover.I'll do my best to watch them.Roarke seems to be brooding over something, but I'm not sure what.She drives me mad, that one, as ever.Any ideas?I'm just not going to go away, despite what she says.I wish you could see her playing Quiddich, dad; she's really brilliant.Tarquin is just overwhelmed by her natural ability at the game, and is convinced that this year we'll win the cup again.

Annie is doing well, although she needs to work harder on her charms.She's v.good at understanding the purpose behind everything, but needs to focus on her execution.I'd offer to help, but she'd probably bite my head off right now.Ah well.

Thanks for all the editing; I'll write again soon.

I miss you.

Malcolm

*****

To: Mr. G. R. Black

From: Mrs. L. Black

Dear Griffin-

Well, how are we doing now?Your father and I miss you very much, despite yourself.And this whole thing with the pixies, really.I wasn't halfway through the first paragraph of McGonagal's letter before I turned to dad and said that Malcolm had set you up.You should be more careful with him, precious.Malcolm has a wicked streak in him a mile wide, he's just very adept at keeping it hidden.Always has been.Remember, I've known the boy since the moment he was born.

I have also, obviously, known you since the day you were born.Daddy and I cried a lot that day, Griffin, but we thought it was from joy.Now I suspect it was from fear. We never really expected to have you, and we certainly never expected to have the adventures you've brought us!Please keep it to a dull roar.Like Katie, I'm going to stick with the 'two owls per head' rule; so that's two for you this semester. One more and I have every right to be cross.Those secret letters you send to Dad make me nervous, but that's your and his business.Keep in mind, though, that he has to live here with me.

Much love – 

Mum

*****

To: Mr. Sirius Black

From: Mr. Griffin Black

Dad-

Thank you, thank you, thank you for my lovely cat.You were right – they are more useful than owls.

Griffin

*****

To:Mrs. Katie Lupin

From:Miss Roarke Lupin

Mum-

Thanks so much for the gingerbread, it was wonderful!! The rest of the team say thank you, too.We're undefeated so far, and Tarquin is intent on winning the Quiddich cup this year.He's been ranting about how we haven't won since his third year, but Mr. Noyes has a habit of getting worked into a frenzy over tiny things.Amazing he and Malcolm, who is so calm over everything, can be best friends.Oh well.It's snowing something awful up here.We've a match on Saturday and it's going to be bitter cold.

What's it like having Annie and Griffin here now?What can I say.Annie's impossible and I won't even comment about Griffin. Wretched boy – Liz & Sirius should have given him a sibling so he wouldn't be so spoiled.Okay, I'll be fair; Griffin's not spoiled but he's certainly a pain, and I'm stuck in this tower with him. He's really mad at Malcolm (so is Annie) because apparently they think Malcolm had something to do with that whole mess over the pixies Griffin and Annie were caught letting go.Malcolm probably did, but he just gives me that weird smile that looks just like Dad when I ask him. 

Griffin's up to something, but I can't quite figure what.I think Malcolm better keep an eye out, though.Here's another weird thing: Griffin's cat seems to materialize in odd places, and I always feel like it's watching and understanding everything that's going on.No wonder Dad doesn't like cats.Anyway, Malcolm suggested, in that annoying vague way of his, that I keep in the cat's good graces, but didn't elaborate on the subject.Is there something special about cats I don't know?The other day Griffin was almost caught sneaking down to the kitchens, but Rhys showed up all of a sudden and distracted Professor Snape, who was coming down the opposite hall.Griffin managed to get back to the tower without getting caught, and suggested the cat be canonized.

See you at Christmas.

Love,

Roarke

P.S.; What's the best way to get newts to boil down?I keep turning mine into paste and Professor Snape is getting really nasty about it.

*****

To: Mr. Malcolm Lupin

## From: Mrs. Remus Lupin

Number One-

You have been busy, haven't you? You are a puzzle to us, son; good as gold and as dangerous as any marauder worth his salt.What are we to do with you? Promise me you didn't catch the pixies.Really, lie to me i9f you have to and tell me Draco did that it.Do you have any idea the sort of things you can catch from pixies?

What do you think of Griffin's cat?I had suspected that Sirius had got his hands on a guardian for Griffin, and Roarke's last letter confirms it.It's a pity your father hates the things, as I wouldn't have minded such a useful ally myself.Has Griffin figured out yet exactly why the cat is so special? 

It has started to snow here as well.I can't wait until the three of you get home and we all go to get a Christmas tree.Say hello to Tarquin and Storry for me.Will we be seeing Storry anytime over the holidays?She's always welcome, you know.(I'm not being some boring pushy mum, Malcolm – I like Storry.I don't give a toss about any 'future ideas' you may have, as Dad puts it.Ignore him, and enjoy being 17.)

Love,

Mum

*****

To:Mrs. K. D. Lupin

From:Mr. M. E. Lupin

Mum-

You, pushy?Please – I'd drop over dead on the spot if you ever got demanding over anything other than making sure we had a jacket on when it was raining.(Smile, mum, smile). Storry will join us for New Years, okay? And since I am 17, thank you, I have no 'future ideas'; none like that anyway.Has dad suddenly gone stodgy?I doubt it.Tarquin sends a big 'how do', and looks forward to being with us on New Year's too.

I don't think Griffin yet grasps just how special Rhys is, or he would have certainly started using him more extensively in his mischief making.He figures that it was 'lucky chance' that Rhys 'followed him' out of the Tower last week and alerted him to the fact that Professor Snape was on his way up the other hallway.Not that Snape is an 'enemy' to be exact, but certainly Griffin would have been in trouble had he been caught.

I can't help but think it is very quiet there now, with all of us up here.Of course, you and dad now have the entire place to yourselves, so it can't be all bad! 

We'll be there to ruin your romantic solitude in about a month. 

Love, 

Malcolm

*****

To: Mr. Remus Lupin

From: Mr. Griffin Black

Remus - 

We've just lost to Hufflepuff today.Roarke and Tarquin look like they're going to fall over dead, which seems a bit over-dramatic for a game.Malcolm has given up on cheering them up, it's that bad.

Thanks for looking after the ponies. I can't imagine why Dad is such a weed about them, really.Can I ask a question?Annie and I are sort of stuck on ideas for getting Malcolm back over the whole stupid pixie thing.He seems to know where we are all the time anyway!I suppose you and Dad are still bound by mum's promise not to 'facilitate mischief' up here?Anything??

Griffin

*****

To: Mr. G. Black

From: Mr. R. Lupin

Dear Griffin-

Correct.My wife and your mother's policy on my and your father's involvement in anything besides offering good fatherly advice and homework suggestions remains intact.In fact, as you and Annie left this year, the vow was renewed.And Sirius and I promised, again, never to tell you, Annie, Roarke or Malcolm anything that they would construe as 'dangerous information'.

Sorry to hear Gryffindor lost, but that's the only game this year, right? Perhaps you might mention to Tarquin that in my day it was the tradition of our captain to do something to any Quiddich team who defeated us to remind them not to get to taken away by the victory.

Love,

Remus

*****

To: Miss Annie Lupin

From: Mr. Sirius Black

Dear Annie-

Please let me know that the boy understood Remus' intent – and tell Malcolm I haven't had a letter from him in three weeks, and am pining.

All my love, 

Sirius

*****

To:Mr. Sirius Black

From:Miss Annie C. Lupin

Sirius-

Message received loud and clear.Malcolm should contact you shortly, and Tarquin is finally smiling again.

Love A.

To:Mr. S. Black

From: Mr. M. E. Lupin

Sirius-

Sorry I've been so busy & haven't written in a few weeks.How are things there?The snow has arrived here early, and it's freezing.Tarquin and Roarke come back from Quiddich bright red and frozen to the touch.I opted to take a more 'protected' route to Hogsmead last weekend, rather than risk freezing to death on foot..Here's a laugh for you- in the Three Broomsticks some third years were sitting next to us, avidly discussing exactly what type of ghost haunted the Shack.Good thing none of them are Roarke's friends, because you know how angry she gets over anything she perceives as 'hurting' dad.I pointed out to her the first time she saw the place that it did keep him safe, but as you know that was one of the rare times I've see our little firecracker cry.So we avoid the subject.Luckily she was off somewhere, so no broken noses for this lot.

Quick question I won't risk sending where my mother can see it., as she may classify it under 'dangerous ideas'.Is there any particular trick you are aware of for keeping a flooding charm in check?Just curious.

Looking forward to seeing you at Christmas! Give my love to Liz, too-

Malcolm

*****

To: Miss A. Lupin

From: Mr. R. Lupin

Sweetheart – 

I've been thinking about your problems.

I think you should concentrate on perfecting charms that work against the people who cast them at you. In my experience, people tend to be rather taken by surprise when their own spells seem to 'cling' to them. 'The best offence is a good defence' you know.Ask Malcolm to help you.I think you'll enjoy the results.

Love,

Daddy

*****

To: Miss R. Lupin

From: Mr. R. Lupin

Firecracker-

How's my little doppelganger doing?I heard you lost to Hufflepuff in the last game of the semester for Gryffindor.No matter, Roarke – I think you'll still make the cup this year!

Don't mind Annie and Griffin too, much.They are still mad at Malcolm, and I think they're up to something. Just stay clear, as always, and work on your own things.When you get home, you and I will spend some time by ourselves; Ron can get us some very good seats to the Cannons.Would you like that?Let me know soon.

Don't work too hard, firecracker.

Love, 

Daddy

*****

To: Mr. Sirius Black

## From: Mr. Griffin Black

Dad;

Annie is 'working on her charms'.Tarquin told me yesterday that the Hufflepuffs aren't going to get away with beating us!Brilliant!We've got a plan.I can't imagine Tarquin doing anything without Malcolm, so we're set.

### Ha! Massive unofficial thanks to Moony & Padfoot.May their legend grow!

Griffin

*****

To: Mr. Remus Lupin

From: Miss Roarke Lupin

Dad-

We did werewolves in Defence today.You would have laughed at the really stupid questions people asked.I am constantly amazed at how ignorant people can be.

Annie is still fretting about charms, silly thing.She's convinced Malcolm to help her, though, so he's been dutifully spending time with her in the afternoons letting her charm him.I think Malcolm might be taking a bit of a risk with that, seeing as how Griffin is still mumbling about the pixies.But Malcolm says not to be such a worry-wart.Fine – I'm not the one they're after.

I love you very much and can't wait to see you & mum at the Christmas break

Roarke

P.S.; Can we go up to London again this year? I really want to see the new brooms (not that I need a new one, I just want to have a look).And it would be fun to have lunch at that really posh spot Granddad used to take us to.Malcolm & Annie think so too.

P.P.S.; I'd love to go see the Cannons with you!

*****

To: Mr. Griffin Black

From: Mr. Sirius Black

Son-

Whatever you and Annie are planning on, please take this one piece of advice.You can't leave your dorms.Understand?Whatever you do, don't get caught outside your dorms. No loosing house points, no detentions.Your victory will be sweeter for it. Find a way to create 'long distance' mischief.I know you can do it.

Got it?

Love, 

Dad

*****

To: Mr. S. Black

From: Mr. R. Lupin

Padfoot – 

I was just talking to Katie, and we may have an issue. Get word to Griffin that he needs to make sure that Rhys stays in the dorms too.Malcolm has figured out that you gave the boy a guardian, and he will be very suspicious if he sees the cat roaming about.I've no idea what they're planning, but it can't involve the cat.

Moony

*****

To: Mr. & Mrs. R. J. Lupin

From: Ms. M. McGonagal

This is to inform you that Mr. Malcolm Lupin has lost 25 points for Gryffindor and been given detention for being out of bounds after curfew and flooding the front hall ofHogwarts.He and Mr. Tarquin Noyes will be serving this detention together. As you are aware this sort of behaviour is not condoned at Hogwarts.

Minerva McGonagal

Headmistress

-

Remus, I have no idea what was going on, but I suspect it had something to do with the Hufflepuff victory over Gryffindor a few weeks ago.They cast some sort of flood spell which did not go as indented.Suspicious, considering both Malcolm's and Tarquin's talent at this sort of thing.But no one else was caught.

A Merry Christmas to you both.

M.

*****

## To: Mr. Malcolm Lupin

From: Mrs. Remus Lupin

Well, we had a deal.Two owls per head per semester.Last night's made number three for you, my sweet. And what an owl.

I love you in spite of yourself, idiot boy.

Mum

*****

To:Mr. Griffin Black

From: Mr. Harry Potter

Griffin – 

Your dad & Remus are beside themselves waiting for details of whatever you & Annie did.Please write to me, however, as their mail is not 'secured'.Ginny's gone for a few days to stay with Hermione, as she has a bad cold and the twins need an eye kept on them. So my mail is secure.Write v. soon.

### Harry

*****

To: Mr. Harry Potter

From: Mr. Griffin Black

Harry, Remus & Dad – 

It was brilliant, really, what else can I say?Remus, I think the actual idea for flooding the Hufflepuff dorm was Tarquin's, since he did take to heart your suggestion that the responsibility for revenge was his as captain of the team.We actually didn't know that's what they were intending to do, of course, but we could hardly have dared to dream of a better situation ourselves.

Annie's game of getting Malcolm to let her charm him was great. She needed the practice, anyway, and Malcolm was more than happy to help.You still need to tell us why it was important we think of something where we didn't have to leave the dorm.I would have thought that in Hogwarts you couldn't do any tracking charms.And anyway, if they did, wouldn't we always be caught?Or is it that Malcolm can see us somehow?It doesn't matter; I found a charm to do the job.It's called the "inhaero" charm; it makes whatever spell is cast stick to whoever casts it.Brilliant, right?And it sticks to whoever it's cast on until they cast their next charm.The book said it's pretty basic and can be easily blocked, but if you aren't looking for it, how can you block it? Thanks for the hint, Remus.

So Annie made Malcolm promise he'd help her that night with her charms right up until curfew.I tagged along to get some extra 'practice' myself, but we decided we should both charm him to make sure it was strong enough to work.Just as he was leaving, we cast the spell when he wasn't paying attention.We were lucky to have pulled that off, really, since Malcolm is always paying attention.Happily, he was obviously more intent on getting back here to the Tower and collecting Tarquin so they could do what they were going to do to the Hufflepuffs.

Apparently they were so startled that the spell clung to them it took them a while to get their wits about them and stop the flow of water.By then, however, it had flooded the corridor, run down the main staircase, and covered the entry in about an inch of water.Then, of course, it started to run down the stairs to the Slytherin and Ravenclaw dorms.All hell heck (sorry, Dad) broke loose at that point.The whole school was out there to see what was going on.Peeves was sailing about and laughing at the top of his lungs, and was in fact the one who turned in Malcolm & Tarquin.Of course, the fact that they were soaked sort of made them stand out in the crowd.

Malcolm gave me a deadly look at breakfast, but I don't care.I snuck into his room before lunch and wrote 'tied' in Zonko's glowing ink all over his pillows.Good luck getting that out any time soon.

See you soon!

Griffin

*****

To: Katie

From Liz

K.-

They're up to their necks in whatever is going on up there.I came home from work to find them here with Harry and all three were in hysterics over something.They shut up the instant I walked in, however. Sirius claimed 'paternal privilege' and refused to show me a _dangerously_ long letter from Griffin, then practically ran out of the house with Remus and Harry. 

I know that damn map of theirs must be at that school with one of them; I just pray it's Malcolm. Can you imagine young Mr. Black with such an insanely dangerous toy?Even his doting father wouldn't do that, I know. We know it can't be Roarke, or you would have heard about it. Griffin has been totally frustrated that Malcolm always seems to know exactly where he is, so I suspect it is Malcolm who has that particular family heirloom. Still, Annie & Griffin have managed to get the better of Malcolm, somehow, and they couldn't have done it without help from the outside, I think. We knew that once the whole troupe was up there it would be too much to hope that Remus and Sirius could bear to keep out of it.They are, I suspect, diligently keeping to the letter of the law, but wilfully ignoring the spirit of the law, just as we predicted.So your wording of "I promise not to say anything directly" was the right choice.I would never have dreamed of making Sirius and Remus promise something that would break their hearts. 

Anyway, as long as you and I never openly laugh over all of this in front of them, we can keep our own secrets intact.However, I am going to get to the bottom of this, as I don't for a minute want them to think I'm getting soft.See you next week & do let me know what Mr. Lupin has to say for himself.

Yours in silent conspiracy-

L.

*****

To: Miss Annie Lupin 

From: Mrs. Remus Lupin

Number Three – 

Daddy & I had a very interesting conversation last night.I am so pleased to hear that you are doing so much better with charms.

As much as I wish all three of you would stay young forever, I find that I am starting to daydream more and more about when you grow up and have children of your own. It's amazing, really, to watch their personalities take shape, and even change over time.Here Daddy and I always thought that Roarke was going to be the one to watch diligently, but in fact that is not the case, is it?

Do say hello to Griffin for me, won't you?Now that you are even with Malcolm, hopefully you can both refocus all that nervous energy on your end of semester work, so we can have more time to talk over the holidays.

Love,

Mummy

*****

To: Mr. Malcolm Lupin 

From: Mrs. Remus Lupin

Malcolm-

Your father wants to confess a few things to you when you get home.I suspect you'll want to speak with Sirius as well.Wewill talk about this after Christmas.

Mummy

*****

To: Mr. G. Black 

From:Mrs. L. Black

Griffin – 

If you think for one minute, young man, that I don't know that whatever happened to Malcolm and Tarquin can be directly linked to you and Annie, I am hurt that you consider me such a fool.Your imp of a father finally suggested over breakfast that maybe he and Remus might know something about it, although Katie and I had already figured that part out. Pixie payback, was it? Fine.You are even, and that had better be the last of it. 

You and your father may want to discuss exactly how much of my good will you are wiling to burn through this year.You've still got six years after this. We will discuss it when we get you back here for the break. Goodness, young Mr. Black – I thought you kept me up a night when I had you in sight!

I love you, despite how you test my resolve to do so.

Mum

*****

To: Mr. Sirius Black

From: Mr. Griffin Black

It was worth whatever she's going to do to us.See you in three days.

Love, 

Griffin


	3. Waterloo

# Waterloo

Part 3 of 'Of Secret Passages and Pixies' & 'Letters'.Everyone must someday meet their Waterloo, and like Napoleon, surrender to a superior force.The tribe comes home for the holidays – oh, what possibilities….

A/N:I deeply appreciate everyone who has enjoyed these & my other little dabblings, and especially those who sent such nice reviews- they are addictive.I try to be good & get enough time to get to other people's fiction – now that I have two weeks off; I hope I can repay you all appropriately.I think I stopped having time to read around page 230 of this list; and we're getting close to 300 – ugh! 

And to Lori – what can I say but thank you so much & I am humbled by your exceptionally kind words.I hope your husband doesn't get too insane about the phone bill some of the longer bits of 'Veritas' are probably incurring.Don't like referring to me as 'Thing1'? Not a 'Cat in the Hat' fan?My other nickname is actually X – is that any better? (My boyfriend feels that I should point out that I'm not being difficult –it really is X.Think about X-mas, you'll get it.)

**Happy Christmas (or whatever is your preference) to everyone!!**

_ _

***

There was little talking on the train, but more from exhaustion than animosity.Roarke was sleeping soundly, curled up against Malcolm's shoulder, and Malcolm spent most of the ride just watching the scenery and grateful that he had three weeks free from papers, potions, and disruptive Gryffindors.Well, most of them.Griffin and Annie sat across from him having a silent conversation writing notes back and forth to each other.Only Tarquin and Gary talked, really, and that was another endless conversation about Quiddich. Malcolm was very happy to be getting home for Christmas, his favourite time of year anyway, and happy to be back home with his parents.He finally drifted off to sleep himself, after whispering to Tarquin to keep an eye on Annie and Griffin, and not to fall asleep himself, if he knew what was good for him.

In London the conversation was a bit more animated.

"Sirius, do stop fidgeting!The train will be here when it gets here and you driving me mad won't make it get here any sooner!"

Hermione laughed quietly and gave a small cough."I'm with you, Sirius; maybe if we go fidget somewhere quietly together the train _will_ get here faster."

Ron laughed at her and shook his head."Are you sure you want Gary back here that soon?"He teased, picking up one of the twins so she'd stop trying to kick her sister.

Liz did laugh at Ron, and gave Sirius one last exaggerated glare, but he wasn't paying her any attention.He'd been on edge the whole week waiting for Griffin to get home and now these last minutes of waiting for the 'blasted train' as he kept growling, were really starting to bother him.Remus finally stepped up next to him and gave him a bemused but sympathetic look.

"Padfoot, I know you've missed him.He'll be here soon."

Sirius sighed."God, Moony, it's been so damn quiet. On one hand, I'd be lying if I didn't say it's been great having Liz 100% to myself, but…." Remus chuckled and nodded.

"Yes, I know the feeling."

"Do you think they miss us as much?"

"In their own way, yes."

"Liz is emphatic that I apologize to Malcolm for helping the youngest with that last little 'incident'."

"Katie already told Malcolm that we have something to talk to him about.But Sirius, this is Malcolm.He's not going to be upset.If anything, maybe _we _need to watch our backs for a while."

Sirius laughed."Good point."

The Hogwarts Express finally arrived, and young witches and wizards streamed off it in a rush to meet their respective families.Sirius forced himself to stand still next to Remus, who was waiting quietly and patiently as always on the far side of the platform.Malcolm was first to appear, leading the way to the point where he normally met his parents, and he went straight to Remus, beaming at him.Annie, Roarke, Griffin and Gary followed closely.

Sirius grabbed Griffin and held him tightly, before he looked up at Malcolm, who was smiling at him."Welcome come, Noah."

Malcolm raised an eyebrow."Yes, good to see you, too, Sirius."

Griffin and Annie chuckled for a moment, until they each caught their mother's respective glances. Griffin covered by moving to hug his mother.

"You are not fooling anyone, young Mr. Black," she whispered in his ear, but Griffin could feel his mother was smiling.

Hermione and Ron were quizzing Gary about his first semester as they all started to move towards the exit.Gary was deliberately avoiding answering questions about what he and Griffin had been doing when they were caught on top of the astronomy tower.Annie was chatting with Liz about Ravenclaw, agreeing that they did tend to be a much more subdued bunch than all these rowdy Gryffindors they were constantly surrounded by.

Griffin grinned at her."Poor Annie.I guess I should just leave you out of it then."

Annie seemed totally nonplussed. "Tobias thinks you're a terrible influence, you know."

Griffin instantly went sour at that comment and ignored her for the rest of the walk, instead talking with Remus and Sirius.Malcolm caught his father's eye and gave a wink.Sirius didn't miss the exchange and mumbled at Malcolm, "As if your sister could possibly be influenced by anything she wasn't of a mind to be influenced by."

"Try convincing your boy of that."

***

A few days after everyone had returned for the holidays, Katie Lupin found her oldest curled up in the window seat of the kitchen by her fires, reading something.She smiled at him and brought him a cup of hot cider.

"Your father must be out then."

"What makes you say that?"

"You're in here visiting me," she teased.Malcolm pretended to look hurt.

"Mum, Dad's in his study.Don't be mean."

Katie just smiled and went back to working on the potions she set up that morning."Where are the others?I thought Griffin and Annie might be about."

"Griffin hasn't put in an appearance yet.I think Sirius wants to spend as much time with him as he can. Annie's gone for a ride. Roarke's practicing Quiddich in the paddock.Tarquin has lit a fire under the team, and they are determined to win the cup this year."

"So your father confessed to being a silent partner in Annie and Griffin's latest adventure?"

"Yes."

"I live in fear of the day your father and Sirius start telling them about some of the truly hair-raising things they used to do to each other, you know."

Malcolm raised an eyebrow at this, but just smiled at his mother.

"Bit of an unfair advantage, them helping Annie and Griffin."

"Well, I've a bit of an unfair advantage myself," commented Malcolm, vaguely.

Katie stopped what she was doing and calmly raised a questioning eyebrow at him.Malcolm didn't even blink as he smiled quietly at her."Well I'm older, aren't I?And I've tried most of the things they're up to."He winked at her and went back to his book as she rolled her eyes and shook her head. 

"Honestly, I don't know what to do with you lot._All_ of you."

"Well, Roarke seems to be reasonably well behaved."

"Reasonably, yes.She just does what she wants, rather than seeks ways to deliberately break rules.Headstrong vs. crafty; a fair trade.At least she's not part of this little war you seem to have set in motion.Yes, don't look like that, my little marauder.You started it with the _pixies_, didn't you? Ugh. And now Moony and Padfoot have gotten involved. Interesting situation"

"I thought they were banned from such activities."

Katie gave her eldest a bit of a look."Malcolm, sweetie, please.Liz and I would never, to begin with, do anything so draconian as _banning_ anything. And at 17 you should have figured out that people's personalities don't change just because you tell them to.We asked that they not _deliberately_ stir anything up.And they didn't _deliberately_ do anything.Just made a few suggestions.Which is, by the way, exactly what we thought they'd do. I would remind all of you, however, not to underestimate _me_. Or Liz."

Malcolm had a far off look on his face now, and he stood up from the window seat slowly, then put whatever book he had been reading neatly back on his mother's shelf.

Putting his hands in his pockets, he ambled casually out of the kitchen.

"I'll just go see what dad's up to, I think."

***

Griffin wandered into the kitchen to ask his mother when lunch would be ready.

"In a bit.What are you and Mr. Black up to?"

"Just talking.Dad seems to be in one of his moods."

Liz nodded and padded him on the back."He didn't sleep well last night.He's been so worked up over you coming home, I think he wore himself down and you know that gets to him. He'll be fine; he just gets a little sad sometimes, you know that."

"We should do something to cheer him up."

Liz smiled at that."Your being home is about the best thing I can imagine to cheer him up, Griffin.I'm very happy to have you back, too."

"Yeah, I know. In spite of myself," he smiled at her.

Liz laughed at him and handed him two cups of hot chocolate."Exactly.That should tide you two over until lunch, and your father could do with some. Now, go off and scheme something together.Just don't break anything."

"Well at least I can't get an owl sent from home," grinned Griffin.

Liz laughed again, shaking her head."No, my darling terror; you and Annie are owl free here.And your father is so much more continently accessible for _hints_, is he not?"

Griffin's grin turned a little sheepish at that, but he opted not to answer, having just had a thought he was sure his mother would be furious about.Thanking her for the chocolate, he hurried back to his father's office.Sirius smiled when Griffin handed him the cup of chocolate and then settled back into the chair across from him by the fire, throwing his legs up over the arm and resting his head on the other side of the chair.

"Mum says this will hold us until lunch is ready."

"Thank you."

Sirius went back to reading the paper, but Griffin was no longer interested, having had a thought as to what he might do to cheer up Sirius.

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks for the help with Malcolm.It was brilliant, really.You should have seen the front hall; looked like a lake.Took Mr. Ravenswood all night to finish cleaning it."

Sirius chuckled and winked at Griffin."Help you?Griffin, you know that your mother forbids my helping you in anyway.I can't imagine what you're talking about."

"Yeah, right.Look, we're even now, but I think we should make plans as to what's next.You can talk to me now, right?Technically I'm not at Hogwarts, so why would it be any different that anything else you and I have ever done?"

"Griff, I'm not involved in this one. This is you and Malcolm. Be careful."

"What if we got Malcolm _and_ Remus?"

Sirius lowered his paper slowly and eyed his son with a small smile.

"Now, why would I want to drag Remus into this?"

"You still owe him for hexing your robes before that meeting last summer, right?"

"Technically, yes."

"_So_ Annie and I owe Malcolm, you owe Remus.And we've all this time when we're not actually violating any house rules.Come on, Dad.Say yes."

Sirius laughed."And your mother thinks _I'm _the one leading _you _astray."

Griffin smiled wickedly and stood up, reaching to get a piece of parchment off of Sirius' rather cluttered desk.He quickly wrote a note, then walked over to the owl sleeping on its perch across the room.

"I'll send a quick note to Annie to come over tomorrow, and we'll get to work on it."He woke up the owl and tied the note to his leg.

"Thanks, Wausau.Take that to Annie and come back with a response, will you?"He opened the window and watched the owl fly over the neighbour's roof in the direction of Exeter.Griffin laughed, wondering what the muggles next door would say if they ever got a good idea what went on over here.London was an exciting place to live, but sometimes Griffin couldn't help but think those people never really understood just how exciting it could really be.

***

Wassau arrived at the Lupins and delivered Annie her note shortly after lunch.Annie quickly read it, wrote a hasty response on the back, and sent the owl back up to the City.Sirius was going to help them get Malcolm _and_ Remus!This was too good an opportunity to pass up.She had no idea that at that very moment, however, Malcolm and Remus were in Remus' study having a similar conversation about the possibilities of catching out the three of them.

Remus gave his oldest a rather dangerous smile."What about a compelling potion? Very tricky, but I think you and I can handle it together very nicely."

"What are we going to compel them to do?"

Remus jumped up and started looking over books on the cases behind his desk. Malcolm ambled over to stand near him and take the books his father started to pass to him as he pulled them down.

"For a month," said Remus, now grinning from ear to ear, " every time you ask 'is that true', they'll be compelled to affirm or deny."

Malcolm stood there, looking at his father with a rather surprised, but pleased, expression.

"A month?"

"Well, A few weeks at least."

"Does _mum_ know about this spell?"

Remus laughed and sat back down after taking the books Malcolm held and carefully setting them on the desk.He took the top book, a small black leather-bound volume Malcolm was forbidden to touch when he was little, and started carefully flipping through the ancient pages.

"Of course she does.Why?"

Malcolm came to lean over his father's shoulder and look at the book.The writing was a beautiful old script, and the pages were covered in scrawled notes from generations of wizards by the look of it. Remus finally stopped flipping through the book at a page illustrated with a rather dangerous looking illumination of a wizard brewing something in a large cauldron.

"Did you and mum use this when we were little?"

"Malcolm! Of course not!It would have taken all the sport out of parenting."Remus smiled at him, and Malcolm just shook his head.

"Seems a little dark, Dad."

Remus gave a huff."Pay no mind to the overly dramatic presentation in here; this was the style of the day when this was written.Actually, this is a 16th century equivalent to "Basic Book of Potions Grade One.Well, perhaps Grade Two."

"I don't recall any such _useful_ spells showing up in my second year texts, Dad."

"I should hope not. There's been a lot of editing over the years, as you can imagine.You should actually get to these next semester or early next year.When you can handle such spells properly."

"Like we're doing now?"

Remus carefully closed the book, and stood up to face Malcolm.He put a hand on his shoulder and leaned in to give him a conspiratorial look."To avoid exactly what is about to happen now, my little marauder."

Malcolm winked at him, and grinned wickedly.

"Right, we can start on this at the end of the week.Roarke and I are going to see the Cannons the day after tomorrow, but you can start reading the spell and make a list of what we need.I'll procure items if you take responsibility for brewing.It's hardly a secret that I'm rather awful with potions."

Malcolm reached to take the spell book and suddenly looked back up at his father."You know, Dad, Roarke's really good at potions. Better than me."

Remus nodded, smiling."A talent she's inherited from your mother.I sincerely hope she becomes a healer as well."

"I think she's leaning that way.Anyway, why don't we ask her to join us in this?She and Griffin have been butting heads more than usual this year, I think she might enjoy it. She's become very quiet of late; I think she could do with a good laugh."

Remus started towards to doors leading to the back garden."Let's just ask her, shall we?"

Remus and Malcolm found Roarke out in the paddock practicing Quiddich feints.Katie's horse and the ponies stood sulking under a large oak to one side, well out of the way of the lunatic speeding about throwing things.

"Firecracker, come down here for a moment," called Remus, smiling up at his elder daughter.Roarke immediately dropped down to hover in front of them, but didn't actually get off her broom.

"Hi, Dad; hi Malcolm.What's up?"

"Oh, Sis, all kinds of things," grinned Malcolm, happily.

Roarke smiled at them."Malcolm only gets that look when he's up to no good," Roarke hesitated as she saw her father shoot Malcolm a quick surprised look.Malcolm shook his head, though and they both turned back to her.Roarke laughed quietly.

"Or when you're both up to no good."

"Roarke, we're going to teach Griffin and Annie that it's not wise to think they can get away with messing with me. How'd you like in on the action?"

Roarke laughed at this and started to rise higher off the ground, moving away from them.

"Not a chance.I have to live in that tower and it's bad enough with Griffin without my having to really be worried he's after me."

Remus reached out to grasp her hand and stop her from going any higher as she reached eye level with him."Actually, we're planning to get all three of them.Griffin, Annie _and _Sirius. Always fun to get on over on Padfoot, right?"

She still looked unconvinced."We know that Sirius is feeding ideas to Griffin, and you want me to get them _both _after me? Dad, really."

"But Firecracker, you've got me, don't you?"

Roarke's grey eyes shone with amusement as she looked into her father's matching eyes but she shook her head."Yeah, well, don't take this the wrong way, but this has never been my cup of tea, so I'll just leave it to the experts. But can I ask what you're going to do?"

Malcolm chuckled."A little potion that will compel them to answer the question "Is that true" for a month.Fat chance getting away with anything."

Roarke laughed at him, then gave her father's hand a squeeze before dropping it so she could go back to her Quiddich. "Well, at least January will be interesting."

Malcolm shrugged at Remus, who was watching Roarke start up her drills again with a slightly concerned expression.

"Dad, it's hardly a surprise she didn't want to. Roarke's participation in this sort of thing has always been sporadic.Let's go."

"Okay.No ideas on what's upsetting her?It's hard to imagine my Firecracker getting quiet, you know."

"She's thirteen, dad. It happens. Besides, I'm sure Mum knows all about it and has everything under control."

Remus had to smile at this and they started back to the house. "Excellent point. I'm sure if it's anything more than 'being thirteen' she'll tell me."

Malcolm chuckled as he opened the back door to the kitchen. "Now I know where the worry-wart gene came from."

***

The next afternoon, while Liz was out at work, Sirius, Griffin and Annie started talking about what they might do. They decided not to get to grand, as that might get them in real trouble with Katie and Liz.

"Something simple and sweet, children," said Sirius, flipping through a spell book while Annie and Griffin stood next to him.

"Something in the spirit of the season? Snow indoors?" offered Griffin.

Annie shook her head and crossed her arms."No, Malcolm's done that one, and even Dad was bent out of shape over it.Not a good idea.Course, Dad then just felt bad for a week for yelling at Malcolm."

"Well we could turn them into birds"

"Not very Christmassy," said Annie absently chewing on her hair.

Sirius suddenly started shaking with laughter.

"Okay, since it's Christmas, how about we turn them a nice Christmas colour?Personally I prefer green, as it's harder to make go away.It'll take _days _for their hair to turn back, trust me.Especially Remus' cause it's all grey now.And a potion is better for 'terrorist actions' than a charm in this case."

Griffin and Annie chortled merrily at this and agreed.

"Y'know, Roarke's really good at potions.And I bet she'd love to have a go at Malcolm. He's got the best of her a few times, too," Annie said thoughtfully.

Griffin looked unconvinced, but Sirius grinned."You know, maybe Firecracker would.Let's ask her, shall we?

"She'll just tell Remus, you know it. Don't tell her we're looking to get him, she won't stand for it."

Sirius shook his head "Griffin, you're being unfair. Roarke's pulled a few fast ones in her day, believe me. I think she'd help us.And even if she doesn't, she'd never tell Remus.She's not like that."Sirius grinned."She and I have gotten the best of Remus once or twice."

Griffin looked a little dark for a few moments, and then shrugged."Okay, let's ask her.She is really good at potions, like Katie.

Sirius found the page he was looking for and set the book down so he could write."Now, let's work out a list of things we'll need, and you two get what you can from Katie's greenhouses.I'll set the cauldron up here to brew on the fire, so your mum shouldn't see it."

***

The next day, Sirius went over to the Lupins.He didn't find anyone in the front room when he arrived, and wandered out to see where everyone was.He found Roarke in the kitchen.

"Ah, Roarke.Just who I was looking for.Your brother isn't about is he?"

"Your younger godson has gone off somewhere.Mum can't find him either. Why?"

"No reason; like I said, I wanted to talk to you anyway.What are you up to today?"

"I'm just waiting for Dad.We're going to go see the Cannons play."

"Oh, is that today?Have fun and say hallo to Ron for me, won't you?Listen, Roarke, how would you feel about helping old Sirius in a little ruckus, as my wife puts it.We need an exceptional potion brewer."

"We?"

"Griffin, Annie and myself.Going to get one over on Remus and Malcolm.Can we tempt you?"

"Ah.That would explain why they've been beetling about the greenhouses this morning. Mum nearly caught them when she went to get a few things before she left for work. What exactly are you going to do to my dad and my brother?"

"Make them look more festive."

Roarke raised an eyebrow.

"A little trifle of a potion, really.Turns them green for a few days."

Roarke laughed, but shook her head."Have fun, but count me out."

"Roarke," drawled Sirius, "it's _Christmas_."

"I thought I'm supposed to be good or Santa won't bring me any presents."

"I've a lovely gift for you, Firecracker, so don't worry about Santa.Come on, play with us!"

"No. And you'd best shut up about it, as Dad's just coming.Good luck, though."

Remus walked over to Roarke and Sirius."Padfoot.What's up?"

"Nothing, nothing.Just chatting with Roarke.I'm taking Annie and Griffin to see Mr. Kyles' new horses.They've just gone to get their things."

Remus laughed and took Roarke's hand."Try not to get eaten, Padfoot."

"I make one acerbic comment and it follows me for the rest of my life.Honestly."

Remus and Roarke left, and Sirius went to find Griffin and Annie.They were coming out of the last greenhouse when he caught up with them.

"Oi, you two.Roarke said Katie nearly caught you in these things this morning.You know you're all banned from going in here."

Annie shrugged."Actually, it's Malcolm who got himself banned years ago, for obvious reasons.We can't get two of the herbs we need, so you're going to have to go to Diagon Alley or something._Don't_ ask Mrs. Noyes for help, as she has a standing policy to tell my mother about any strange requests."

Griffin handed his father a box."Here's most of what we need.Is Roarke going to help us then?"

Sirius was examining the herbs and shook his head."No.She wishes us luck, but doesn't want to play. Right, let's get back to the house and add these to our little pot."

The rest of the morning the three of them worked on starting the potion and Sirius went to get the last items they needed.He sent Griffin and Annie into the kitchen with the goza roots to clean them and cut them into small pieces.They had just cleared up and were on their way back to Sirius's office when the front door opened and they practically ran into Liz.Griffin quickly pulled the tea towel he had over their roots tighter about the plate.Liz caught the movement, however and looked at them sharply.

"Griffin! Annie!What is that?"

"Nothing much….."

"Will I scream if I figure out what it is?"

"No, I don't think so."

Liz sighed and shrugged. "Fine, proceed."

They ran into Sirius' office.

"She's back!"

Sirius quickly took the small cauldron off the fire and placed it carefully into the bottom drawer of his desk, just as Liz popper her head in.

"Who's here for lunch?All of you?"

Three immediate yeses made her hesitate for a moment.

"What are you up to this afternoon?"

"Dad's taking us to look at some horses down Mr. Kyles' stables."

"Horses?Already?"

"Jus' lookin'."

"Well.Try not to get eaten by the beasts won't you, Mr. Black?"

"I'll certainly do my best, Mrs. Black."

***

Remus and Roarke got back from their Quiddich match late that evening.Roarke was beaming, and gave her mother a near play-by-play account of the match, her eyes shining and with many grand gestures.Katie laughed and listened intently.Remus was happy, seeing how animated and rowdy Roarke was, as this was more like he was used to seeing her.He offered few comments about the game himself, more content to watch Katie and Roarke, who were as boisterous and close as ever.Roarke wolfed down her dinner and then ran off to join Annie and Malcolm in the front room at a game of cards. Remus stared at the door for a few moments before getting up to help Katie finish putting away the dinner things. Pleased as he was to see Roarke in such a splendid mood, he was still worried that this was a temporary thing.

"Katie, love, what's wrong with Roarke?"

Katie waved her wand and sent the plates back into the cupboard with an almost inaudible clink. "Remus, what on earth makes you think anything is wrong with Roarke?"

"Well, apart from just now, she's been so quiet since she got home.That's not like her."

"Remus, she's thirteen.She's just growing up, I'm sad to say.I won't say she'll never go rambling through the woods with you and wade across streams, climb trees, break bones and the like ever again, but probably not as much as she used to. She's starting to think about what she wants to do with her life.No longer a carefree child.Love, she's got your looks, but my disposition.And I hate to tell you, but I sulked a lot at that age."

"She's not sulking, Katie. She's sad. I can't bear it." He turned his head to listen to the faint sounds of the children in the front room.He could just make out Malcolm saying something then being yelled at by the girls.

Katie glanced at the door, and then went back to finishing what she was doing."Remus," she said quietly,"she's _not_ sad.You're right, though, she's not sulking.She's just…thinking.Let her think, and do stop fretting.It _will _make her sad if she thinks you're upset.Leave it alone."

Remus leaned against the countertop and crossed his arms."There is something you're not telling me here, Katie."

"Oh Remus!She's got a crush on Ford Mercutio, and she'd die of embarrassment if she knew I told you."

Remus had the good sense to look very surprised.Katie just raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh."

"Oh, indeed. Is 53 so far removed from 13 that you can't remember how awkward and awful all that sort of thing was?I'm 50, and I still get pangs thinking back."

Remus grinned and wrapped his arms around her."Do you now, love?" he growled softly, "Have I done such a poor job at making you forget every man in your life but me?"

Katie laughed and kissed him. "Well, I can't remember his name, but I do remember he broke my heart.All for the best, really, as I was just waiting for you to come along, obviously."

"Good recovery."

***

Everyone kept to their respective tasks for the next few days, running about collecting ingredients, tending carefully hidden cauldrons, and keeping out of Liz and Katie's way.Both camps had decided, of course unaware of what the other was up to, to launch their respective pranks on Christmas Day, when there was a lot of food and drink going about and not being paid much attention to.So it was with even more than the usual good cheer that on Christmas Eve the Lupins and the Blacks settled down for their traditional formal dinner at the Lupins' home.

Liz and Katie had been working in a practically locked kitchen all day, refusing to allow anyone but Roarke in, so she could collect some lunch for Malcolm and Remus.Annie and Griffin had stayed with Sirius at the Black's house, but by four they had all gathered at the Lupins.Katie suggested they all go out and work off their annoying levels of nervous energy with a snowball fight.The four children eagerly set upon their fathers, and the scuffling and yelling lasted for several hours until they were told to change for dinner.

The first course Katie brought out was a rich red soup.Everyone dug in happily, and there was actually a little peace and quiet while they started in on their meal.Finally Katie addressed the collected audience.

"You've all been very busy these last few days.Up to no good are we?"

"Mummy!"

"Annie, sweetheart, do you find I've gone blind?Is my dotage on me so soon?"

"Really, Mummy."

Sirius laughed and glanced at Katie."We promise no owls from Hogwarts this week, Katie-girl."

Katie gave him a dry look and said nothing, although she noted that Malcolm and Griffin were eyeing each other with bemused expressions.

The conversation picked back up as people started finishing their soup. Remus chatted with Liz about something they were working on, while Sirius and Katie debated about some new legal precedent the Ministry was working on.Not giving a toss about either conversation, the children talked rather animatedly amongst themselves about whether or not Malcolm was going to be Head Boy, and what that would mean for the other three.

"You've top marks, Malcolm.It's a sure bet."

"Ewan Castille is even with me, actually."

"But he's a _Slytherin_, Malcolm," complained Griffin."You can't let him beat you out!I'll make the sacrifice…."

"Professor Malfoy was Head Boy, you know.And he was a Slytherin," Sirius broke in. "And he's alright, isn't he?"

Annie agreed with a vehement voice of support.Griffin, a little more reluctantly, had to agree as well.

Roarke added, "He's the best teacher we've got by far, Slytherin or no."

Liz put her soupspoon on her charger and leaned her head casually on her hand."Well, Malcolm; you're the most qualified to answer on this, I think.Is that true?"

Malcolm suddenly got a rather strange look on his face.He glanced at Remus, then looked back at Liz, his eyes widening a bit.

"Yes," he said, in a strangled sounding voice.

Remus nearly dropped his spoon.He looked at Liz, who was now giving him a rather coy smile, then he glanced up the table at Katie, who grinned and waved her own spoon at him. Remus slowly looked down at his now empty soup bowl.Before he could say anything, however, Annie let out a little squeak.

"Griffin!Your…"

"Turning green!" finished Griffin, staring at Annie and watching her slowly start to turn green.

It was Sirius' turn to look stunned, staring at his son and Annie and realizing he was, by now, probably the same shade.He turned to Katie who leaned close and patted him on the cheek.

"A lovely shade, Sirius.We commend you on your pallet."

"Sirius?" said Remus, looking at Annie, "why are you, Griffin and my youngest turning green?"

Malcolm figured it out first, looking at Liz with astonishment and a hint of amusement. "You…knew."

Sirius had to giggle now, in spite of his son's enraged expression."Oh dear…."

Katie got up and went over to the sideboard, where she collected two small cauldrons and brought them back to the table.

"Remus, I believe that this one is yours.Is that true?"

"Yes," said Remus, then started to giggle himself.

"You were helping Malcolm make a compelling potion.Is that true?"

"Yes!"He was laughing outright now, shaking his head.

"And Sirius was to be included in this little prank.Is that true?"asked Liz.

"Yes," said both Remus and Malcolm in unison.They were looking at each other and both were laughing now.Sirius feigned indignation.

"Me?What did I do?"

Remus shook his head."You and I are both guilty of aiding and abetting, Padfoot."

"Well, that's fair, 'cause we were trying to get you too, Moony," Sirius smiled and winked at Remus."But that was just for sport."

"You were going to turn me _green?_"

Griffin suddenly cheered up."Wait a minute; that spell of Remus'.Does that mean he and Malcolm have to answer everything we ask them if we ask them if it's true?"

Katie and Liz nodded.

"Then that means…."

Liz held up a hand."Don't get to excited, Griffin.You all get antidote at dessert.For everything."

There was a silent pause.

"Everything?"Sirius finally asked, looking at his wife with a carefully neutral expression.

Liz smiled."Oh, there's more."

Remus looked a little nervous at this."What do you mean 'more'?"

"Wait for it, love."

"Katie…." But Remus stopped talking, and looked puzzled.He seemed to want to continue, but unable to think of what he wanted to say.Malcolm's eyes suddenly widened and he turned to look at his mother.He tried to say something, but no sound came out.

"What was that, my little marauder?I couldn't hear you.Do speak up."

Liz and Roarke were now giggling heartily while the rest of the group visibly slumped.Katie picked up her glass and raised a toast.

"Silence.The worst curse of all in this house.You know, normally I forbid singing at the table, but I have a sudden urge for a few choruses of 'Silent Night'.

Remus put his head in his hands and started to laugh.At least, they could tell by the look of total merriment on his face and the shaking of his shoulders that he was laughing, but still no sound came out.Sirius, trying to look stern despite the fact that he was now completely green, glared at his wife, but couldn't keep it up for very long.Shaking his head, he seemed to be laughing quietly himself now, and then shrugged at Griffin and Annie.

Malcolm suddenly jumped up and ran towards the door.Katie looked surprised, but relaxed when he winked at her before he left.He returned after a few moments with a piece of parchment, which he held up for all to see.

HOW LONG?

Katie smiled."We've known for a while, dear.It was hardly a leap of faith to even suspect the lot of you would be up to something like this." She winked at Roarke."But we can't take credit.We were simply 'aiding and abetting' ourselves.Isn't that right, Firecracker?"

Malcolm wrote something on the other side of the parchment, and this he held up to Roarke with a large grin on his face.

YOU EVIL GENIUS.

Roarke laughed and wiggled her eyebrows at him.Remus and Sirius both looked at her with surprised expressions.Griffin and Annie looked completely furious, however, and scowled at each other in silent commiseration.Malcolm added another comment.

YOU SAID YOU DIDN"T WANT TO HELP US.

Roarke grinned."I didn't. Any of you. I didn't say I'd keep out of it."

Remus started laughing harder, tears now forming in his eyes.Sirius leaned over to give her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Liz raised her own glass now to toast Roarke."Bravo, Roarke.I think you've struck the mightiest blow ever.Five in one shot.Excellent!Your mother and I will be honoured to help you again in the future, should the need arise."

"Thank you, Liz."

"And no owl!I'm _so_ proud," added Katie.

Roarke just laughed.Malcolm had one more comment to make.

IT WAS FUN WASN'T IT?

Roarke blushed and glanced at Remus, who smiled at her.

"Oh, definitely."

Malcolm gave her a salute.Annie finally had to smile, and offered a salute of her own.Griffin slumped, obviously still furious over being caught out, but finally gave a small smile himself, shaking his head.Then he took the pen from Malcolm and added his own note to Roarke.

YOU'VE RUINED YOUR NETURAL STATUS

Liz looked at the comment."Keep in mind who her allies are, young Mr. Black."

Sirius got up and walked round to stand behind Griffin and add his own comment.

MR. PADFOOT WOULD LIKE TO SAY, WELL DONE, AND SUGGESTS TO MR. MOONY THAT WE OFFER SINCERE APPOLOGIES FOR CAUSING A RUCKUS.

MR. MOONY AGREES WITH MR. PADFOOT, AND WOULD LIKE TO ADD THAT THEY WILL BE MORE CAREFUL IN THE FUTURE.

Katie raised an eyebrow."More careful not to cause a ruckus, or more careful not to get caught?"

Remus and Sirius just grinned at her.


End file.
